starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PsiSeveredHead/Archive05
See also Archive 01, Archive 02, Archive 03 and Archive 04 Vandal Reporting Page Recently, over at the Mass Effect wiki, we had a vandal gone wild (actually, he's still going as far as I know as I'm writing this), but it got me thinking: Wowwiki has a nice page for reporting vandals to the admins. I can't link it right now as wowwiki (but neither SC or ME wiki are) is blocked at work, but if you want to take a gander, go to Wowwiki, hit the history button for any page and there should be a link to reporting vandals there. Just a suggestion, but it might help. Tanooki1432 13:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: October I was hoping to get to '04 yesterday and address it then, but other edits came first. Anyway, in regards to October, there's three main pieces of evidence in WoL that give the month. The first is in the first cutscene, where Mengsk holds a press conference "commemerating the end of the Brood War." The story, it seems, begins on the same day the Brood War ends. From I, Mengsk, we know that Episode V begins in September, 2500. So while this doesn't give us a clear date of when BW ended in itself, we know the rough period of year. The second and most compelling sets of evidence are Stetmann's logs. The Raides retrive the zerg sample on October 6, 2500 and the protoss sample on October 7, 2500. Given that the first samples are collected in the first branching missions, this gives a rough point of time for the start of the campaign. And it matches up with the above piece of evidence. From here, we can gather that BW has ended by early October, 2500 and that SGW begins at roughly the same time. The third piece of evidence is towards the end, in a piece of dialogue with Findlay (I think it's after Maw of the Void). He mentions how he's experienced real freedom "over the last few weeks." This is almost right at the end of the game chronologically, with the Char missions coming next (as the dvd more or less gives the complete order, we know that Maw leads into Char). As such, we know that the missions up to this point have occurred over October. The Char missions themselves are an issue, as why they take place on the same day, the travel time involved isn't given via Maw. I would wager that they're still in October, because the key direct statement we have is that SCII takes place four years after BW-in essence, 2504, so it behoves us to keep HotS and LotV in it as well. This might correspond to one month per episode. Regardless, most, if not all of WoL can be placed. (May want to move this to the '04 discussion).--Hawki 21:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) SC2 Armory and Lab Just something I found, if you guys want to make ability templates for the single-player campaign abilities, this site lists their cost in the armory and provides their icons, and here are the Lab upgrade icons. Some abilities included in the multiplayer like the Marauder's concussive shells, are armory upgrades rather than tech lab upgrades, so...yeah if you want to make templates, there's the cost and icon info you'd need. Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Something else, what if we created an article for the Armory itself? List each unit's upgrades, their cost, and how to acquire them, all in one place. Doreiku Kuroofangu 15:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Right then, you need any help with it let me know. One thing I wanna check that I've heard is the prices change depending on difficulty, should be easy to find out. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there, great wiki and all, but can I just ask what mediawiki extension does this wiki use for the user pages?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 14:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Frontline Vol 1 and Ghost Vol 2 Need any scans from them? Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :That a no? I know some of what I can do on my own but am not sure if there's anything really needed. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm afraid I won't be scanning anymore images. After yesterday I don't much feel like helping here anymore. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Here and here. Short version, I got tired of being talked down to like a child by someone anal and nitpicky who didn't like my image names. So I decided to no longer upload images so he doesn't have to clean up after me. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Ge'ez. And in his haste to fix image names he cleared out the Muadun page. (Possibly others.) I outrank him and can get him off your back. I just haven't looked at many user talk pages, as I've had less wiki time than I'd like. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, thanks for the offer but no, I've no interest in starting staff wars. And if he's indeed right about the image policy then I'm in the wrong on the matter as it is. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Terran Organizations Why did you remove the Terran Dominion and KMC from the list? The Umojan Protectorate is in the category and the KMC and TD are similar to it. KWERTY 01:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) For All In According to the page's history, you added the epilogue part. Isn't that speculation and not confirmed fact? Kerrigan has been de-infested, Tychus is dead, and the story will continue into Heart of the Swarm but there's no confirmation that the zerg stopped their rampage because they lost their leadership or if Mengsk kept his throne; there were riots. I'm asking because I want to delete that part without triggering an angry message from you or another admin. KWERTY 00:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The epilogue section is 100% confirmation lore. None of this 'speculation' is made up fiction. Complete to the full end of 'All In' then look that your singleplayer's page, roam around youtube for the WoL epilogue ending or just look at this image. Not sure if the wikia will mind the image, if not Kimera, you or another admin don't want this image, remove it. --Eroldren 01:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Badges Was trying to get the "unsung hero" badge, I've filled out almost everything and still hasn't gotten it yet. What am I doing wrong?? Please help. Brainwasher5 02:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) sporg12 yo dude!!!!!!! Zanu sporg12 No im just telling the truth cause alot of people think i am a fake and a noob thats alll. Signature Hi, Mr. PsiSeveredHead. I recently made myself a signature, and I would really want you opinion (because it matters very much to me). What do you think ? --[[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What got deleted ? My signature image is just fine. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm using my signature image now. What got renamed ? The Infested Kerrigan image ? I stopped using it since I couldn't bring it to any other wikia. The current image is innocent and breaks no copyright, because I made it on paint :-) Also, the use of branching became quite wierd. We removed the branching tag at Kate Lockwell, but kept it anywhere else. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't care much about the text, I just want to easily find my posts on the forum or talk pages, so that I will much more easily identity them. A picture is worth more than a million words, you know ? (even if you can't really see it) -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I filled your talk page with my warnings. Also, I watched the bonus dvd on youtube, and the guy which uploaded it had no interludes. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) WAIT! Found them! First one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u122yKWX5VQ!!! -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 15:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Credits Hi, I'm Warox from Bionicle wikia, I have qestion: can I use images from this wikia, I will give credits. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 14:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Someone keeps deleting my questions in discussion sections Can you please help find out who it is or prevent my discussion contributions from being deleted? My questions weren't trolling or being offensive or anything, it was simply a question about Wings of Liberty canon. Brainwasher5 14:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Two cases recently: 85.165.160.48 in the Urun article (http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Urun&curid=13646&diff=142554&oldid=142552 and http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Urun&curid=13646&diff=142552&oldid=140099) 24.103.249.246 in the In Utter Darkness article (http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=In_Utter_Darkness&diff=142517&oldid=142496) RE: Skin problem That should not be happening. Your custom Monaco skin should still be displaying, so please use to report this problem so that it can get fixed soon. JoePlay (talk) 23:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 67.68.48.206 You are the first admin on the list, so I'm sending this message to you. The user in the heading is a vandal, obvious from his edits where he spams @@@...Anyway, I've reverted some of his edits. That is all.--RandomguY 01:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) SCI/BW Movement Speed How did you find the values for the movement speeds of units in StarCraft I/Brood War? (I found that multiplying them by 9/16 gives you their movement speed in SCII and would like to know the rest of them). Superfield 01:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Psi Hey Psi... I'm assuming you're the Admin here? I was wondering if you had a few moments to talk, I work over at Curse and wanted to have a quick chat if you don't mind? You can contact me through any messenger or e-mail, whatever is easiest for you. Sixen 19:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just Curious I'm still learning (always), but what does the TransTopBar actually do? I'll try to remember including it in the future. -- Techpriest88 21:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Image quality (or: obviously we lack disposable income) It looks like we're both in a pickle when it comes to the graphics department. We may need to make more liberal use of the AttentionImage template to mark, uh, sub-par images taken by us. At the least it will give me targets when I get back to SCII once every blue moon. I may be better off for gameplay images, judging from File:HybridCastanar_SC2_Game1.jpg and File:EscapeCastanar_SC2-WoL_Game1.jpg. I've tried to sidestep my inferior technology by using other people's gameplay/campaign videos. (The difference between what they get and what I get for the dynamically rendered cutscenes is mind-boggling!) Naturally, I have to download the original first, and not take the shot straight from how it appears in the browser using the Flash video player. - Meco (talk, ) 19:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) BlizzCon 2010 Psi, we'll be at BlizzCon this year - if any SCWiki community members want to stop by for drinks and some appetizers, we'll be hanging out at the Hilton near the convention center. We posted on WoWWiki -http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:BlizzCon_meetup. Feel free to link to the meetup - and let me know if you were planning on going. Hope all is well!! Oh, and let me know if there is any information/pics I can get while I'm down there. -- Doug 21:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adding a couple of MediaWiki items Hi Psi. For create new page it's Special:CreatePage and for what links here it's Special:WhatLinksHere/ . Let me know if that doesn't work. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: SiteScout Sorry for the late reply. I'm pretty sure that was part of the social tools package, which was removed (from the handful of wikis that had it) with the release of the New Look skin. I'm gathering feedback from gaming wikis regarding anything to do with the new look, so if there's anything you'd like to request, please leave me a message with a list of them so I can document it. JoePlay (talk) 17:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fourth and fifth level editing Hi Psi. As far as I know, there is no way to turn that functionality back on at a single wiki. I agree that it does make editing some pages inconvenient. I would recommend using to submit your feedback, with specific examples (articles that are most affected), so that it can be documented. Even though there was a beta period for the new skin and it's now live on all wikis, that doesn't mean it's completely finished. It will continue to be tweaked and improved based on feedback, so I encourage everyone to give their feedback using the Contact form I linked to. JoePlay (talk) 15:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for misplacement, I am new and confused, never thought CMC had so many variants. Also do not forget to put earning achievement related things on some unit or structure pages like Infested Terror Achievements and the Would you kindly achievements on pages like the Infestor page or even MULE X'ing on the MULE page.(Viceroy Hill 00:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) Cross-wiki vandal I hope you don't mind my reading your message to Zeta. Is it possible to figure out what his IP address is and institute a range block for his IP, with user account creation blocked, in case he tries to change it or use a different computer? It worked on a wiki that I'm on and as a side effect blocked one of our users, which was apparently caught in the range block.--RandomguY 00:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :You can read my messages, it isn't like it is a private page, though I would prefer it if you stay out of Admin related things if at all possible. There are ways to reign in such people, but there are also ways to get around such methods. On a side note, the new user, Demolij, probably needs to be reigned in before he gets himself blocked, he has been doing a lot of questionable edits and I have been doing my best to block the bad stuff but it isn't easy. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion Hi, Kimera! Could you please express your opinion on the matter of my suggestion I posted in the main page's talk section? XEL 11:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) About StarCraft Compendium I have to inform that the old StarCraft Compendium on Battle.net site had the address changed from "www.battle.net/scc" to "classic.battle.net/scc". The change was done when the new Battle.net site appeared in june/july. All of us on this wiki should make that correction on the SC1 map pages (I've first done with the Lost Temple page). Thanks. Giobruno 20:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Giobruno 20:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Player character article Hi, Kimera! I'd like to ask you to read my suggestion on the article about player characters and express your opinion. Thanks in advance! XEL 13:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I tried to revert a little of the more recent attack, but sadly I didn't know what I was doing. I'm glad Zeta was able to get to it pretty quickly. Regardless, the incident brought to mind the system used on Liquipedia, called "Flagged Revision". Do you think something like that might be useful here? -- Techpriest88 03:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I try to help, first time I have ever messed with that kind of stuff. I blocked the offender because it was clearly merited. I hope I did the right thing. Normally, I am not on then, but I was playing Sins of a Solar Empire (unfortunately not one of the expansions). Flagged Revisions, sounds like an interesting idea, not sure what good that will do though, because people like that will continue to be vandals. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::On the Liquipedia, the edits you make are only visible on a draft version of the page, until an authorized person approves the edit. The main page will remain unchanged until the okay is given. As a result, vandalism as we know it would be virtually impossible, unless the person has already been granted privileges. I don't know if it can be applied to this wiki or if we necessarily want it to be, but it seems to work well over there. -- Techpriest88 04:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I asked for something like that right before Wings of Liberty came out, and Wikia said no. (I know Wowwiki has a system like that though, so we already have the technology.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images The images I uploaded were made by another member of the NotD community, Quassy, but used with permission. What course of action should I take? NiteShadeX 01:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) NotD Pages I know what you said earlier, but the NotD page is getting to be quite long. I would request that I'd like to be allowed 5 pages, with no fear of deletion or page redirection. One for the main overview, one for campaign synopsis and walkthroughs, one for weapons and items, one for bosses and enemies, and of course the one I'd started for Character classes. :NiteShadeX 17:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) More NotD Images "The latest set of images you uploaded don't say where or who you got them from. Also, please add the FanArt template to those images. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC)" :Hmm...that's kind of an issue. I got them straight out of the actual NotD map file. Then I converted them to .pngs to upload them. I'm not exactly sure who they belong to. They seem to be a mixed lot, some are SCII upgrade or ability pictures, so I'd assume those are copyright Blizzard. Others appear to be from Call of Duty, Halo, and Half Life...NiteShadeX 00:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Also. I have more images on the way. So just a heads up.NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 22:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm Leak Why is this an item exclusive to the forum? It has numerous postings on gaming websites by actual columnists making it relatively legitimate scope - at least by Wikipedia standards. Yes, it's status as info about the storyline is speculation, but the leak itself is noteworthy because it happened - especially considering the scale of the leak if it turns out to be true. --forgottenlord 01:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) bunker sorry about the "bunker salvage" error... i didn't know about the patch was a only a test patch... =S sorry... --CombatMagic 02:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see. Hi PSH, it's been many weeks since I was asking you allow NotD multiple pages and its own category. Well unfortunately, I have a bit of a dilemma. The community has taken a sudden interest in creating guides, item guides, walkthroughs, character guides, and more to come. Anyways, my suggestion to simply create a sub forums for guides, advice, and a place for new players to post questions was rejected. Instead, our developer Ability has decided he'd like to see Guides transferred over to the wiki, much to my dismay. Here's the actual statement: I strongly recommend writing any dedicated class guides on our NOTD Wiki - We will not create a new sub-forum unfortunately. Guide browsing is a lot more systematic on Wiki too - done for almost all games. It's relatively easy for good content to get lost in the clutter of a forum. On a Wiki, we have laser focus on what we want to communicate to readers. Notice how I or any user is given no orders about how to go about this, only the end objective. My point being, how would you best like me to address this? For now I have told guide makers to set up an account, and store their guides on their user pages for the moment. I read what Hawki posted about NotD as a whole on the Wiki. I have worked to avoid more page creation, and feel the ones I made would be sufficient. I'm mostly concerned NotD members will begin needless page creation, just to flaunt their guides, and doing so by the dozen. I'm asking you how best to address this. Should I move guides to the talk pages for my item/character/walkthrough pages, or should I create either a guides page or pages to accommodate this? I'm already grateful for your help, and I'm trying to avoid a messy situation. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 16:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Me again. I've put some thought into that idea of yours. Ability's main concern is new players checking here first, but I'm sure you'd let me maintain a single overview page, and I could just link that to the actual wiki. However, for the time being, I have been getting numerous pms asking how to convert over here, so I'm going through with that for the moment. How best to you want me to handle an influx of guides. Is page creation ok, or should I just use talk pages (or user pages?) for the time being. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 05:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Canceled units Are all the canceled units from SC2 alpha in the current editor?And are current units former in there? They were supposed to be there, but many are not "officially" in the editor (in that you would need to extract them with software). As for SC1 units, no they are not all there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) And what about the units' previous look? For example, the battlecruiser as it looked in the alpha version?--Svetoslav 09:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I did it. I started a Notd wiki. Right now Im mostly writing templates, and templates for templates, and so forth. One thing thats bothering me is I've been looking at the special pages on the sc wiki, and I have no idea how/where to write any of that. I'm at an almost complete loss as to the tools and special pages. Any advice/help/resources? NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 05:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Feats of strength Since BlizzCon 2010 has passed, does this mean that no one can't get the "BlizzConqueror 2010" achievement any more? Abandoned structures Is It possible to destroy abandoned structures in "The Moebius Factor"? Will it affect the achievement if you, not Kerrigan, destroys them?--Svetoslav 09:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC)